fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood
Active Skills Sabotage A= |-| Golden Rule E= |-| May King B= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |6}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |16}} |43 = |16}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |10}} |82 = |32}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 175cm ・ 65kg Series: Fate/EXTRA Source: Historical fact Region: England, Sherwood Alignment: Neutral ・ Good Gender: Male A faceless, nameless chivalrous thief. Just as he himself has said, this young man is nothing but one of the many "somebodies" that correspond to Robin Hood. The foundation of the legend came from the chivalrous thief that lurked in the Sherwood forest. The original Robin Hood is said to have opposed the tyrant John Lackland, but died of excessive bleeding due a conspiracy from the abbess of the Kirkless Monastery. Someone who doesn't choose methods to win, he makes ambushes, surprise attacks and the use of poison arrows his specialty. A frivolous and cynical sharp-tongued person, but his nature is virtuous. Somewhat bashful, he is a rebellious fellow that behaves with a lack of sincerity in order to conceal his own immaturity that fusses over justice. He is on bad terms with EMIYA due the kindred hate that happens between similar people. With a point of view that sulks at the world, yet he essentially likes people. If there is a lively lineup, he will suddenly join up at one end and ultimately settle down on a position that is not a friend but neither a stranger. Also, because he has at his core a guilty conscience that feels ashamed for the vileness of his own fighting style and way of life, he will never ridicule other's hard work and wasted efforts. Sabotage: A The talent to chip off the opponent’s military strength during the preparation stages, prior to carrying out combat. An expert of traps. At A Rank, it is possible to incapacitate up to 60% of an enemy army before it has the chance to charge. In group battles, a loss of 60% can be described as a great devastation. Yew Bow: Bow of Prayer A bow manufactured from yew wood found in the forest he used as his base while alive. The yew is a sacred tree in Celt and Norse cultures, and the act of producing a bow of yew holds a meaning of a ceremony to become one with the forest. As a Heroic Spirit that makes assassinations and obstructions his specialty, he is also versed in natural poisons. The yew is regarded as a tree that leads to the realm of the dead. The Yew Bow has the power to instantly amplify discharge the impurities (poisons and diseases) stockpiled in the target's stomach. If the target is carrying any poison, there is an effect that causes said poison to explode as if gunpowder. Category:Servants